Dark Paradise
by Tipititralala
Summary: Il avait suffi de quelques secondes pour que tout bascule. Quelques mots avaient été prononcés de l'autre côté du téléphone, la plongeant dans un état de choc immédiat. Alors à présent... C'était bel et bien fini, il n'y avait plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Tout devenait un paradis noir à ses yeux, pareil aux Enfers...


_Hey guys ! Tout d'abord, je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour cette si longue attente. Comme vous devez sans doute vous en doutez, la reprise des cours est plutôt chronophage, et de ce fait, j'ai moins l'occasion de pouvoir bosser correctement un écrit, de sa conception à sa publication. D'autant plus que, à ma plus grande déception, mon emploi du temps est l'un des plus mal réalisés de toute la promo. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Parce que non, je n'ai pas vraiment un emploi du temps trop conséquent, et pourtant, il n'est pas pratique du tout pour moi. Au cours de la journée, je me retrouve très souvent avec 3 à 4h de trou entre deux cours, sans la possibilité de pouvoir rentrer chez moi et de revenir sur le campus. Du coup, je ne peux pas mettre ce temps à contribution pour mes fictions, contrairement à ce que je faisais les années précédentes. Mais à présent que pour moi, les vacances sont enfin là (et oui, c'est ça la fac, vous finissez l'année plus tôt que les scolaires, mais du coup, vous n'avez que la moitié des vacances le reste du temps), j'ai enfin tout le temps que je désire pour me consacrer à cette passion qui ne me quitte pas depuis des années maintenant. Qui plus est, j'ai encore des projets plein la tête pour mes histoires, il me faut simplement un peu plus de temps pour les mettre en oeuvre. Mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux, comme toujours. D'autant plus que, comme toujours, il vous est possible de me retrouver sur Twitter et Ask, et même sur Vine, où je continue à faire de courtes vidéos avec un immense plaisir. Et d'ici décembre, je reprendrais aussi le sous-titrage de GG2D pour ceux que ça intéresserait !  
Bref, passons à présent à ce qui, je me doute bien, vous intéresse le plus ici (qu'on se le dise, je doute que vous ayez atterri sur cette page pour lire mon racontage de vie !) : l'OS. Il se situe à la fin de la saison 8 comme vous pourrez rapidement vous en rendre compte, et il 'emploie' le titre "Dark Paradise" de la célèbre Lana Del Rey. Au passage, je remercie ma très chère Camille, qui fut l'instigatrice de cet OS car elle m'avait réclamé un écrit sur cette musique qu'elle aime beaucoup. Le voici le voilà, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez évidemment pas à me faire part de vos avis en reviews, je les lirais avec grand plaisir. Je croise aussi les doigts pour que vous ne me teniez pas rigueur de cette 'absence', qui n'était en aucun cas voulu, mais bien en dépit de mon gré. Sachez que je ne vous oublie pas, et chaque mail provenant de FF me prévenant d'une nouvelle review, d'un ajout en favoris et toutes ces petites choses, cela me touche grandement et me rappelle à chaque fois pourquoi j'ai choisi de publier mes écrits ici, et que c'est, aujourd'hui encore, toujours le cas.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite la plus agréable des lectures possibles, et je vous dis à bientôt. Oh, et puis encore merci à vous, mes fidèles - ou moins fidèles - lecteurs, merci beaucoup.  
See ya !_

* * *

 ** _Dark Paradise_**

Au volant de sa Lexus, elle se dirigeait tranquillement en direction de sa villa, se situant un peu en retrait de la ville. Le paysage défilait autour d'elle, mais elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Elle avait beau sans cesse prétendre le contraire, depuis son départ précipité de Princeton, elle avait changé, indéniablement. Sa fuite l'avait rendu moins gai, elle s'autorisait encore moins de détente qu'auparavant. La seule chose de positif que toutes ces modifications avaient permises, c'était qu'elle s'était rapprochée de sa fille, et qu'elle profitait maintenant autant que possible de chaque instant qu'elle pouvait passer en sa compagnie. Elle avait eu si peur de la perdre, qu'elle avait adapté au mieux son nouvel emploi du temps à celui de la petite, libérant tous ses week-ends et veillant à toujours quitter le travail à l'heure pour aller la chercher à l'école.

Mais ce jour-là, elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu. Un donateur l'avait malheureusement retenu, et elle avait été incapable de repousser le rendez-vous ou d'y mettre prématurément fin. Elle avait été tenue de demander un service à sa voisine – en qui elle avait une grande confiance et qui, qui plus est, était la mère de l'actuelle meilleure amie de Rachel –, qui avait bien évidemment accepté et lui avait promis qu'elle pouvait prendre le temps qu'il lui faudrait, que les deux enfants ne seraient nullement importunées par la situation et que ce serait là un plaisir d'avoir la petite brune avec elles.

Lisa avait donc vu sa réunion se terminer une bonne heure et demi plus tard, ce qui l'avait décidé à prendre la route sans plus tarder. Les deux mains sur le volant, elle se concentrait uniquement sur sa conduite, très précautionneuse. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, ce qui lui fit instantanément plisser le nez. Pendant un instant, son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime, la demoiselle essayant de trouver la meilleure des options qui se présentaient à elle. Devait-elle y répondre, ou laisser sonner ? Après tout, cela pouvait être n'importe qui, concernant n'importe quoi. Un appel provenant de son hôpital, un problème avec sa fille, … Elle ne pouvait en rien prédire ce dont il s'agissait. La sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois avant qu'elle n'ait fait son choix, ce qu'elle interpréta comme une preuve que ce coup de fil devait être relativement important. Elle se rangea sur le bas-côté, s'assurant qu'elle pouvait le faire sans danger, puis coupa le moteur pour enfin se saisir de son mobile. L'ID n'était pas indiqué, mais elle reconnut l'indicatif. Elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, l'appel était localisé dans le New Jersey, et la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut Princeton. Elle décrocha non sans appréhension, portant timidement le combiné à son oreille.

 **\- Docteur Cuddy à l'appareil, j'écoute** , annonça-t-elle à son interlocuteur d'un ton se voulant le plus posé possible.

Malheureusement, il suffit de quelques secondes pour que tout bascule. Quelques mots avaient été prononcés de l'autre côté du téléphone, la plongeant dans un état de choc immédiat. Le portable lui échappa des mains, retombant entre les deux sièges avants alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient comme des billes. Les larmes commencèrent à inonder ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, et ses incisives se plantèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure. Alors à présent... C'était bel et bien fini, il n'y avait plus aucun retour en arrière possible.

Les mains tremblantes, elle mit fin à la conversation, rangea son petit bijou technologique tel un automate, puis attendit de longues minutes avant de redémarrer son véhicule, toujours remuée par la nouvelle qu'on venait de lui annoncer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle focalise ses pensées sur quelque chose, alors elle alluma la radio et chercha vaguement une station qui pourrait lui convenir.

Ses doigts serraient nerveusement le volant, et sa lèvre continuait à subir les frais de sa nervosité. Soudain, le début d'un air attira son attention, et elle décida d'augmenter un peu le son, ayant encore quelques kilomètres à parcourir avant d'arriver chez elle, en banlieue de Portland.

 _ **« All my friends tell me I should move on,**_ _  
_ _ **I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song.**_

 ** _Ahhh, that's how you sang it ? »_**

La mélodie ne semblait en aucun cas triste, et pourtant dès les premières paroles, il lui sembla se retrouver dans ce que la chanteuse disait. Parce qu'il fallait le reconnaître, aller de l'avant... Malgré ce que tout le monde lui avait conseillé et répété, elle n'y était jamais parvenue. Elle qui avait déménagé près de l'océan pour pouvoir se reposer et surtout, se ressourcer, il lui arrivait d'interpréter à la chanson qu'il avait écrit pour elle. Mais jamais elle ne parvenait à lui donner la même puissance, la même portée que lui mettait dans chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Elle regrettait même souvent de ne pas l'avoir enregistré quand elle le pouvait encore, pour s'imprégner véritablement de cette mélodie qu'il avait fait naître pour elle, pour capter toute l'intensité de son interprétation.

 _ **« Loving you forever, can't be wrong**_

 _ **Even though you're not here, won't move on**_

 _ **Ahhh, that's how we played it. »**_

Une larme roula sur sa joue, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle en avait toujours été consciente mais, à présent qu'elle avait eu vent de la nouvelle, elle le réalisait véritablement. Elle l'aimait encore, et cela allait même plus loin que ça, elle l'aimerait toujours. De toute façon, après ce qu'elle avait éprouvé et vécu, ça ne pouvait pas être néfaste, ou en tout cas, ça ne changerait pas la douleur qu'elle éprouvait déjà. Certes, il n'était plus à ses côtés depuis un bon moment et il ne le serait malheureusement plus jamais, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était passée à autre chose. Oui, les circonstances avaient fait qu'il y aurait eu très peu de chances qu'ils se revoient même si rien ne lui était arrivé, mais cela n'empêchait qu'au fond d'elle, elle se sentait incapable de dépasser tout cela vis-à-vis de lui, de ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser sans cesse à cette 'scène' qu'ils avaient interprété ensemble, à travers l'histoire de leur couple.

 _ **« And there's no remedy for memory**  
 **Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head**_

 _ **Your soul is haunting me and telling me**_

 _ **That everything is fine**_

 _ **But I wish I was dead .»**_ **  
**  
C'était bien connu, il n'y avait pas de remède pour la mémoire, de potion magique qui vous permettrait d'oublier quelque chose de douloureux. Hormis l'amnésie bien sûr, mais qui honnêtement, n'était pas du tout une solution en soi. S'il avait fallu narrer comment tout cela était imprimé dans son encéphale, insécable de ses souvenirs, elle aurait probablement expliqué que son visage était telle une mélodie, quelque chose qui ne quitte pas votre esprit. Que son esprit la hantait, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Mais une chose était certaine, elle aurait préféré mourir. À ses yeux, partir définitivement avec lui aurait été tellement plus simple et bien moins douloureux, il n'y avait aucun doute. Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert, elle était bel et bien victime de l'un de ces chagrins d'amour dont on ne se remet jamais et qui nous brise sans cesse.

 _ **« Everytime I close my eyes**_

 _ **It's like a dark paradise**_

 _ **No one compares to you**_

 ** _I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side. »_**

Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, tout lui semblait devenir un paradis noir. Pour elle, la nuit était pareille à un enfer duquel elle n'obtenait aucun véritable répit, comme si les ténèbres en profitaient pour s'emparer d'elle, ne laissant aucune chance à son esprit et à son âme d'y échapper. Quoi qu'elle fasse, lorsque le soleil disparaissait et laissait place à la lune, Lisa savait que le plus difficile était à venir. Même les somnifères qu'elle s'était vu prescrire n'avaient pas de réels effets, mis à part celui de la plonger dans un état semi-somnolant et pas du tout plaisant durant quelques heures. Alors bien souvent, elle se retrouvait à regarder des programmes télévisuels sans grands intérêts, juste histoire de passer le temps en attendant que Morphée veuille enfin d'elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait beau essayer de se persuader du contraire, à ses yeux personne n'arrivait à la cheville de ce grand amour qu'elle avait vécu, et personne n'y parviendrait jamais. C'était ainsi et pas autrement, et dans un sens, elle mourrait de peur qu'il ne l'attende pas de l'autre côté, si toutefois il existait quelque chose après la mort. Certes, cela pouvait paraître stupide – d'autant plus venant de quelqu'un qui avait toujours été plus que réaliste et terre à terre – mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait totalement perdu, c'était bien la seule chose qui pouvait la rassurer : s'imaginer que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils pourraient tout de même être réunis, même après la fin de leur vie sur 'Terre'.

 _ **« Everytime I close my eyes**_

 _ **It's like a dark paradise**_

 _ **No one compares to you**_

 _ **I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side. »**_

Elle respira un bon coup, essayant de se persuader que les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Mais très vite, son côté pragmatiste reprenait le dessus, lui rappelant que rien ne pourrait changer au vue de la situation. Inutile de se bercer de douces illusions, la chute n'en serait au final que plus douloureuse. Il n'était plus, et toute possibilité d'une seconde chance – ou du moins dans leur cas, d'une énième – était partie en fumée avec lui. Elle s'interdisait de pleurer en conduisant, mais la tâche devenait de plus en plus ardue tant l'envie était présente. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareille douleur, pas même lorsqu'elle s'était forcée à mettre fin à leur relation. L'annonce qu'elle avait reçu un peu plus tôt avait véritablement eu en elle l'effet d'une bombe, bouleversant tout le petit monde bourré d'espérances qu'elle s'était construit. Tout s'était brutalement désintégré, sans qu'elle n'y soit préparée, et c'était peut-être justement ça le problème. C'était comme si dans son esprit, elle s'était persuadée pendant des années qu'il était immortel – justement à cause de plus que nombreuses fois où il avait déjoué la mort – et peut-être bien qu'en fin de compte, elle avait fini par y croire. Alors autant reconnaître que les quelques mots échangés au téléphone avaient définitivement balayé cette option, lui rappelant durement que nous sommes tous humains et qu'ainsi, par définition, que notre vie a une 'date de péremption', une date butoir qui marque le terme de notre existence parmi les vivants.

 _ **« All my friends ask me why I stay strong**_

 _ **Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on**_

 _ **Ahhh, that's why I stay here. »**_

Souvent, ses ami(e)s lui demandaient pourquoi elle restait forte, pourquoi elle ne s'autorisait que très rarement à craquer et à pleurer. A croire que pour tous, c'était normal de se laisser aller au déballage de sentiments en public, qu'il était monnaie courante de 'laver son linge sale' ainsi en comité. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature, d'autant plus qu'elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle ne voulait pas se montrer frêle devant les autres : pour sa fille, le dernier amour de sa vie. Pour ce petit ange brun qui grandissait à ses côtés, elle s'interdisait complètement de montrer ne serait-ce qu'une once de faiblesse. L'élever seule était déjà un exploit en soi au vue de son travail relativement prenant, mais la mission dont elle s'était investie l'était plus encore. Et puis bien souvent, elle répondait à ces femmes que lorsqu'on trouve le grand amour, c'est pour toujours, qu'il ne nous quittera jamais. Où que l'on aille, quoi que l'on fasse, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle demeurait de ce monde. D'une part, pour son enfant, et de l'autre, pour que demeure en vie un bout de cet amour qui l'avait fait vivre et espérer durant tant d'années.

 _«_ _ **And there's no remedy for memory**_

 _ **Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head**_

 _ **Your soul is haunting me and telling me**_

 _ **That everything is fine**_

 _ **But I wish I was dead. »**_

Elle approchait peu à peu du quartier où elle résidait, mais à mesure que les miles défilaient sous les roues de son véhicule, elle réalisait qu'elle avait bien moins envie de rentrer qu'à sa sortie du travail. Son état d'esprit avait changé, et même la promesse de bientôt retrouver sa fille ne suffisait pas à lui rendre sa gaieté. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à des millions de choses, dont, entre autres, la meilleure façon de cacher à sa fille l'annonce qu'on lui avait faite. Après tout, elle partageait bon nombre de choses avec son enfant, leur relation était très fusionnelle. Il n'était pas rare que, sans même que Lisa n'ait besoin de lui en parler, Rachel comprenne lorsque quelque chose clochait. Alors une nouvelle aussi chamboulante, qui l'avait profondément remué... Cela lui serait quasi impossible à dissimuler. Mais dans ce cas, que devrait-elle donc faire ? Lui cacher coûte que coûte la vérité, ou bien lui avouer la situation et ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ? Honnêtement, elle ne savait plus quoi penser à ce propos, et ne voyait pas très bien à qui elle pourrait se livrer vis-à-vis de toute cette histoire. Auparavant, elle se serait confiée à son cher ami Wilson, mais ce temps-là était révolu depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et à Portland elle n'était jamais parvenue à trouver quelqu'un comme lui, à qui elle pouvait parler de tout et de rien, qui pourrait lui offrir un réel avis. Bon, peut-être qu'elle ne cherchait pas vraiment non plus à se socialiser mais... Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était ainsi, et les épreuves qu'elle avait enduré ne l'avaient pas aidé à améliorer cette facette d'elle.

 _«_ _ **Everytime I close my eyes**_

 _ **It's like a dark paradise**_

 _ **No one compares to you**_

 _ **I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**_

 _ **Everytime I close my eyes**_

 _ **It's like a dark paradise**_

 _ **No one compares to you.»**_

La nuit ne l'aidait plus à trouver le repos, à obtenir le répit dont elle avait tant besoin. Au contraire, elle était pareille à un enfer dont elle était prisonnière et ne pouvait s'en défaire tant que le soleil ne faisait pas son apparition. Le maquillage était devenu son meilleur ami, et tout particulièrement l'anti-cernes/correcteur, lui permettant ainsi de dissimuler au maximum le fait qu'elle ne dormait quasi plus. Ou en tout cas, plus assez pour en ressentir les effets bénéfiques. Elle ne comptait même plus les livres qu'elle avait lu durant ses insomnies, les films/séries qu'elle avait enchaîné pour faire passer le temps. Malgré toutes les rencontres qu'elle avait pu faire depuis son déménagement, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui que ce soit qui pouvait arriver à la cheville, ou même au talon de celui qui l'avait malmené, fait souffrir mais surtout, qui l'avait aimé et qu'elle avait vu, durant bien des années, comme étant l'homme de sa vie. Et si elle venait à ne jamais plus trouver l'être fait pour elle ? Et si elle venait à devoir finir sa vie seule, sans personne d'autre que sa fille pour la partager, qu'elle devait affronter toutes les épreuves qui lui barreraient la route sans avoir deux bras dans lesquels se laisser aller et oublier sa peine ? C'était si difficile pour elle à avancer sans jamais pouvoir véritablement aller de l'avant...

 _ **« But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,**_

 _ **Oh oh oh, ha ha ha**_

 _ **I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**_

 _ **Oh oh oh, ha ha ha**_

 _ **I don't wanna wake up from this tonight.»**_

Elle devait se faire une raison, il ne serait jamais plus quelque part, hormis peut-être dans ses rêves, les rares nuits où elle parviendrait à trouver le sommeil. Elle qui s'était toujours mentalement préparée à l'éventualité de le croiser un jour, qui avait longuement réfléchi à quoi dire/faire si cela venait à avoir lieu, elle peinait à présent à se faire à l'idée que ce n'était plus nécessaire, car cette possibilité s'était évanouie avec lui. Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue, ses doigts serrant un peu plus fort encore le volant, faisant alors blanchir ses phalanges au passage. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller de cette période où il était encore présent dans son présent et son avenir. Elle en venait même à se dire que, si elle n'avait pas eu Rachel à sa charge qui l'aidait à tenir, elle aurait peut-être davantage songer à ne même plus vouloir se réveiller du tout. Ça aurait tellement plus simple, et tellement moins douloureux... Mais ce n'était en aucun cas une option à sa disposition. Elle devait faire avec, et apprendre à intégrer la nouvelle. Se résoudre à laisser une bonne fois pour toutes son ancienne vie derrière elle, et se concentrer sur l'actuelle, avec sur les épaules un lourd fardeau qu'elle porterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. On ne sort pas aussi brutalement d'une histoire d'amour sans en garder de profondes marques, elle l'avait malheureusement appris à ses dépends et à ceux de son pauvre petit cœur meurtri.

 _ **« There's no relief, I see you in my sleep**_

 _ **And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me**_

 _ **There's no release, I feel you in my dreams**_

 _ **Telling me I'm fine. »**_

Elle balaya d'un geste de la main la perle salée qui avait dévalé son visage, mais très vite celle-ci fut remplacée par une autre, alors qu'elle mordillait nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue. Rien n'y faisait, elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer, les mots échangés avec son interlocuteur demeuraient imprimés dans son encéphale, et comme retranscrit encore et encore, raisonnant à ses oreilles. Au vu de son métier, elle avait constamment été confrontée à la mort et à la souffrance, mais lorsque cela vous concerne directement, les choses prennent de suite une ampleur tout autre. Il n'y a pas de délivrance, elle serait condamnée à ne plus le voir ailleurs que dans ses rêves et les quelques souvenirs dont elle disposait encore de lui. De plus, le fait que toute sa famille et les rares ami(e)s qu'elle avait encore la pressent à laisser son passé de côté ne l'aidait en rien, bien au contraire. Pourtant, il lui semblait parfois qu'elle pouvait le sentir la toucher, comme si un souffle parcourait son échine et la faisait frissonner. Elle ne connaissait plus le répit, surtout que depuis quelques temps, _IL_ était sans cesse présent dans son esprit, comme si cela avait été un signe qui aurait du lui faire comprendre que quelque chose arriverait. Souvent, il lui disait ou lui faisait parvenir quelques mots, qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à véritablement croire. : « Je vais bien. ». À présent, elle n'y croyait plus du tout. Bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas bien du tout, puisqu'il n'était plus de ce monde !

 _ **« Everytime I close my eyes**_

 _ **It's like a dark paradise**_

 _ **No one compares to you**_

 _ **I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**_

 _ **Everytime I close my eyes**_

 _ **It's like a dark paradise**_

 _ **No one compares to you. »**_

Elle stoppa finalement son véhicule dans l'allée, et coupa le moteur avant de demeurer de longues secondes sans bouger, à simplement fixer d'un air absent son volant. Elle secoua finalement la tête et ses mouvements reprirent machinalement : ses fins doigts attrapèrent les différents items qu'elle devait remettre dans son sac à main, elle replaça correctement ses dossiers dans son attaché-case, puis jeta un œil à son visage dans le petit miroir du pare-soleil, voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas peur. Elle se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux, glissa son portable dans la poche de sa veste cintrée, et avec ses affaires, elle sortit de la Lexus, se dirigeant vers la demeure de sa voisine, où elle pouvait sans difficulté voir Rachel courir dans tous les sens pour ne pas se faire attraper par une petite blonde riant tout autant qu'elle. Mais, lorsque la fillette remarqua la présence de sa mère, elle se stoppa immédiatement dans sa course, la reprenant ensuite de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci dans la direction de la doyenne. Cette dernière eut à peine le temps de s'accroupir, que deux petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, l'enserrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. De gros baisers parsemèrent encore et encore ses joues, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour en profiter au maximum.

 **\- Mamaaaaan !** S'écria Rachel en frottant son nez contre le sien, adorant échanger des 'bisous esquimaux' avec celle qui l'élevait. **C'était trop bien avec Lucy, mais tu m'as trop manqué !**

La brunette se redressa comme elle put, portant d'un côté sa fille et de l'autre ses affaires, tout en s'avançant vers Annah, qui surveillait justement les enfants depuis la terrasse. Les deux adultes se firent la bise, l'hôte proposant même à son amie de venir partager un verre de thé glacé en sa compagnie. Toutefois, Cuddy déclina gentiment l'invitation, expliquant qu'elle avait encore pas mal de choses à faire chez elle, et qu'elle ne voulait pas la déranger plus longtemps. Elle ne tarda donc pas à rejoindre son domicile, main dans la main avec sa petite qui prenait grand plaisir à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait en compagnie de Lucy. Mais, malgré l'enthousiasme évident de l'enfant, Lisa ne parvenait pas à avoir l'esprit aussi léger que celle-ci. La nouvelle qu'elle avait appris l'avait bien trop remué pour la laisser vivre comme si de rien n'était, et elle en venait à se demander si elle en verrait un jour la fin.

Les premiers jours avaient été plus que difficiles pour elle, surtout lorsqu'à la maison, elle devait s'assurer que sa fille ne remarque pas que quelque chose en elle avait changé, qu'une partie d'elle était comme 'morte'. Même lorsque les semaines passèrent, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas forcément, ce fut même plutôt le contraire. C'était comme si, de par une seule absence 'définitive', une bonne partie de son monde s'était effondrée et qu'elle maintenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les restes. Sa fille était devenue son seul réconfort, son job ne parvenait même plus à véritablement lui changer les idées comme c'était le cas lorsqu'elle travaillait encore à Princeton. Elle évitait le plus possible de se regarder dans le miroir, n'aimant nullement le reflet que ce dernier lui renvoyait. Elle qui avait toujours refusé d'afficher une certaine faiblesse, une faille dans son fort caractère, il lui semblait à présent ne plus voir que ça en elle. Elle était endeuillée, et c'était le cas de le dire. Elle n'avait même pas encore pu se remettre de la perte symbolique de la relation qui avait le plus compté pour elle, qu'elle avait du entamer le réel deuil de cet homme qui avait tant eu d'importance pour elle.

Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à vivre ce qui l'attendait. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait crû cela possible si on lui avait prédit une telle chose. Alors qu'elle faisait seule les magasins à la recherche de vêtements qui pourraient convenir au renouvellement du contenu de dressing, elle croisa un regard qui lui sembla tout sauf inconnu. Immédiatement son corps se tendit, elle peina à déglutir, et ses incisives se plantèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure. Elle dut même se retenir à un mur tout près d'elle pour ne pas faillir, ce que l'individu sembla remarquer car il décida de presser le pas pour fuir le plus rapidement possible. Mais à ses yeux, cela ne fit que valider l'impression qu'elle avait. Alors, sitôt eut-elle suffisament de force pour retrouver un équilibre normal, elle se redressa et décida de suivre l'homme qui fuyait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Elle n'eut pas de grandes difficultés à parvenir à sa hauteur, et lorsque ce fut le cas, elle le retint par le bras, voulant qu'enfin il lui fasse face.

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, avant qu'une main fine ne lui assène une violente claque qui le fit grimacer. Il baissa la tête, préférant ne rien dire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé la croiser aussi vite, encore moins après si peu de temps. Mais elle l'avait reconnu et il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière, il était clairement 'cramé', il n'avait plus d'autres choix que d'assumer ses actes. Quant à elle, il lui sembla qu'elle était au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme tant son encéphale luttait pour intégrer l'information que ses yeux ainsi que ses autres sens lui communiquaient. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Son visage semblait comme décomposé, son corps tout entier tremblait, secoué par des spasmes assez violents. Ne voulant pas attirer davantage l'attention, il l'entraina comme il put avec lui, vers un endroit un peu plus tranquille. Elle résista un peu, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, et cela l'angoissait grandement. Finalement, sitôt se furent-ils éloignés de la foule, qu'il la lâcha et se mit à fixer distraitement le sol.

 **\- T'es un vrai enculé** , siffla-t-elle. **Un pur bâtard. Tu trouvais ta petite blague amusante ? C'est bon, t'es content de toi ? Parce que pour le coup, c'était véritablement inattendu, personne n'a du la voir venir celle-là.**

Il fixait le bitume sans rien dire, s'appuyant si fort sur sa canne que ses phalanges blanchirent. Il avait fuit l'état du New Jersey pour ne pas retomber sur la demoiselle et pourtant là, à 583 kilomètres de Princeton, il l'avait croisé par pur hasard. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même ville ? Sans ça, elle n'aurait pas su qu'il était encore en vie, et il n'aurait pas risqué sa couverture puisqu'ici, il demeurait un véritable inconnu. Pour tous... Sauf pour elle, celle qui le connaissait mieux que personne. Elle qui n'osait même plus le regarder en face, et qui se retenait d'abattre une pluie de poings sur lui.

Elle se passa une main maladroite dans les cheveux, totalement perdue. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle devait penser ou dire. En un sens, elle éprouvait un certain soulagement à l'idée de savoir que celui qui avait été l'homme de sa vie était finalement toujours de ce monde, mais aussi une intense colère. Après tout, il lui avait menti, il avait berné tout le monde, sans parler de ce qu'il s'était déroulé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient véritablement vu. Il l'avait traumatisé de par un acte indescriptible, et elle en portait encore des marques psychiques. Les deux sentiments opposés s'affrontaient en elle, menant un combat interne qui laissait Lisa totalement dans le flou. Ce fut alors qu'elle songea au dernier couplet de la chanson de Lana Del Rey, qu'elle avait écouté de nombreuses fois depuis la terrible annonce qu'elle avait reçu quelques mois plus tôt. Une chanson qu'elle trouvait toujours assez proche de son histoire.

 _ **« But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,**_

 _ **Oh oh oh, ha ha ha**_

 _ **I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**_

 _ **Oh oh oh, ha ha ha**_

 _ **I don't wanna wake up from this tonight. »**_

Maintenant elle le savait, il était présent ailleurs que dans ses rêves, car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas en train de dormir, le soleil qui piquait sa peau était bien trop réaliste pour n'être qu'illusion. Mais à présent, une grande question la taraudait, une de celles auxquelles, pour le moment, elle n'avait fournir aucune réponse : voulait-elle véritablement se 'réveiller' et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Voulait-elle vraiment fuir à nouveau pour lui échapper, ou voulait-elle autre chose ?

 **\- Je te préviens** , menaça-t-elle, **tu as intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse pour tout ça, et vite... Parce que je n'aurai pas peur de te renvoyer en prison, sans regrets.**

Il acquiesça faiblement et releva finalement la tête, prêt à l'affronter. De toute façon, il n'avait plus le choix, elle disait vrai. En un claquement de doigts, elle pouvait le renvoyer en prison pour une durée indéterminée, et il ne lui serait fait aucun cadeau. Alors il s'assit maladroitement sur un banc non loin de là, puis entama son récit, ou du moins, tenta tant bien que mal de lui fournir des explications quant aux actes qu'il avait commis et aux raisons pour lesquelles il avait fait tout cela. Elle l'écoutait sans rien dire, se tenant à une certaine distance de lui, mordillant ses ongles fraîchement manucurés avec soin. Elle tomba sur le cul en réalisant à quel point il était sincère dans ses paroles, et en voyant qu'il regrettait véritablement ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être était-ce son cœur qui s'exprimait à nouveau, mais elle avait envie de faire un effort envers l'ex-diagnosticien, de tenter un pardon. De lui donner une ultime chance, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Sans doute viendrait-on à la traiter de folle si cela s'apprenait, mais elle avait toujours agi ainsi, c'était sa façon d'être, et ce n'était pas autrement.

Alors oui, elle risqua le tout pour le tout, et décida de faire table rase sur ce qui les avait autant éloigné, ce qui les avait détruit si fort, et ils repartirent de zéro. Enfin, pas exactement car un passé commun ne s'efface pas facilement, mais ils firent de leur mieux pour s'appuyer sur des bases solides. Ils savaient que le chemin serait parsemé d'embûches, mais ils avaient le sentiment qu'après toutes les erreurs qu'ils avaient commis, cela ne pouvait que fonctionner. Et peut-être que c'était justement ça la force de leur nouveau couple : ils connaissaient la douleur et la souffrance comme personne, et ils étaient conscients des choses à ne pas faire, ainsi que les besoins et envies de l'autre. Alors ils s'étaient fait une promesse : cette fois-ci serait la dernière, cette relation devait être la bonne, car l'un comme l'autre n'auraient plus la force de 'survivre' à une énième séparation. Ils étaient prêts à se battre comme jamais, qu'importe les 'efforts' que cela leur demanderaient. Et tout cela, même si lui avait une nouvelle identité et qu'elle, elle cachait à sa famille et ses amis du New Jersey l'existence de son 'pas si nouveau que ça' petit ami...

 _The End._


End file.
